The introduction of contactless technology has become an important event for most industries. Contactless transfer of resources are already providing benefits to consumers and retailers alike, in terms of higher levels of control and convenience for consumers and higher throughput for retailers. While applications for contactless transfer of resources include various measures specifically designed to protect the security of the consumer's information, there is a need for a system to enable contactless access to a transaction terminal using a process data network thereby reducing overhead and decreasing the processing time associated with authentication.